The Princess and The Pirate
by Vampiregirl1312
Summary: CS fanfic - when Emma gets the news that she is to marry the dark one's son she feels like the world is going to end until the ball to celebrate her engagement: not only does she meet her fiance but she also meets a handsome pirate who she instantly falls for but will their love ever stand a chance against Rumplestiltskin's plan? Rated T because I'm parnoid
1. Engagement

**A/N : Hi so this is my first Captain Swan Fanfiction and I just want to make things clear: In this story (even though I love his character) Henry does not exist as this is a story set when the curse never happened. I hope you enjoy... Please Review!**

Emma had never experienced any feeling like this before, her mother had just came up into her chambers and told her the most terrible news that had ever reached her ears. She was getting married...to a stranger! To make it even worse this stranger was the dark ones son Baelfire. All because of her parents idiotic past and deal they made with Rumplestiltskin when Snow was pregnant. Now it was time to pay up and the price was Emma's hand.

"Emma, I know you're upset but I'm sure he's not that bad." Her mother had said after Emma remained silent.

"Not that bad? Not that BAD? HE'S THE DARK ONES SON! HOW CAN HE NOT BE THAT BAD?" She couldn't help it she just exploded and then the flood-gates opened, she fell to her knees and just cried.

She then felt her mother's arms wrap around her "Emma if there was any other way, you know your father wouldn't have agreed to this"

"But mum, I don't even though him. I wanted to marry someone I loved, not someone I was forced to" The tears were still falling endlessly.

"I know sweetheart, I know..."

With that her mother got up and left Emma to her thoughts, there was going to be a ball to celebrate the engagement tonight and that is where she would meet her fiancé. Meet the man she was meant to marry. Meet the person she would spend the rest of her miserable life with.

On that thought she walked over to her walk in wardrobe and looked through her ball gowns. She was usually excited for these events: the dancing, the music, the ball gowns, the romance and just the relaxation of it all but she realised that with this news the fun was taken out of the event but she would just have to suck it up. It's what princesses do.


	2. The Ball

**A/N: OMG GUYS! Thank you so much for the favourites, follows and reviews. To be honest I didn't know how you would react to this story so I'm relieved you all like it :D. Oh and can I just make it clear Killian is just Killian Jones not Captain Hook so there's no hook, he has BOTH his hands.**

**So you now know that this chapter will be the ball and I must admit this chapter is a bit of a song fic. And its a bit long ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters (unfortunately) I only own the plot. I also do not own the song A Thousand Years.**

**Enjoy :D **

Emma could already hear the music drifting its way up from the ballroom below. She stood in her midnight blue ball gown, her hair up in a complicated bun and that God-for-saken Tiara perched on the crown of her head. With one last sorrowing look at herself in the floor length mirror, she left her chambers to face her fate.

"Come on Emma, you can do this" She told herself as she walked down the corridor that seemed to be getting narrower and narrower as she walked, squeezing all of the air out of her lungs.

"Come on, you're a princess for God's sake, like mum said maybe he won't be too bad." By the end of that sentence she had reached the giant double doors which led to the grand staircase. She took a deep breath as the doormen opened them and she took a step out onto the balcony. Every eye turned to her as she descended the staircase gracefully (thanks to years of practice). At the bottom stood her mother and father who she curtseyed to and then walked away to the festivities.

"Congratulations" That was all she could hear from people, the women bright and cheery, the men solemn as they missed the chance to win the princesses heart. Emma just nodded and mumbled her thanks as she made her way towards the doors that led to the garden, she was wrong she couldn't do this, she didn't even get a say in it. Someone tapped her shoulder and as she turned round she got lost in two blue pools.

**Killian's POV**

The posters were everywhere over the kingdom, on every tree, every shop, anywhere he looked he saw a poster saying "**GRAND BALL TO CELEBRATE PRINCESS EMMA'S ENGAGMENT! ALL INVITED!" **How could he not know about this, it's all anyone in the kingdom is talking about and even a pirate like himself knew about it and was considering going, where else was he going to catch a lass of his own, it was the perfect place all the girls would be full up of the "romance" and would love to e asked to dance. So he returned to his faithful ship – the good ol' Jolly Roger and chose a respectful outfit for the night.

The music was slow and peaceful as it drifted to his ears whilst he stood on the sidelines watching the couples dance and all of a sudden the huge doors at the top of the grand staircase opened revealing the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and she was the only girl he could never have. Her golden locks up in the most elegant bun with a few of her curls lining her face, her ball gown flowing as she descended the staircase and her face... miserable. She looked like she would burst into tears at any moment as she curtseyed to her parents. She then started walking towards him. No not him the doors he was standing next to " Come on Killian why would she be walking toward you?" he asked as she stood by the doors he couldn't help himself, he wanted to dance with the princess, so he tapped her shoulder and as she turned he got lost in two pools of sea-green.

**Emma's POV**

_Hearts beat fast,_

_Colours and promises,_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid,_

_To fall,_

_But watching you stand alone?_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow,_

_One step closer..._

Her heart was beating, no pounding a thousand miles an hour as he reached for her hand and brought it up to his mouth to kiss her knuckles. He then bowed and she curtseyed, looking up at him from beneath her lashes, unable to look away from the depth in his eyes. She didn't even see him standing there when she came over, he was standing alone, away from the festivities. He took one step towards her, his eyes full of mischief.

"May I have this dance, your highness?" He asked as the music started, his accent filling her ears and making her blush.

"Of course" She took his offered arm and he led her to the middle of the dance floor. He then held her hand in his and as skin met skin a warmth shot through both of them and her eyes flashed up to his, his eyes portraying the same shock that she felt. He soon recovered and put a hand on her waste as she put hers on his shoulder.

_I have died every day,_

_Waiting for you,_

_Darling don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you,_

_For a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

He started twirling her around the dance floor (he was an amazing dancer) as the song picked up pace. He didn't look once away from her eyes and she saw something in them that she hadn't seen ever before.

**Killian's POV**

_Time stands still,_

_Beauty in all she is,_

_I will be brave,_

_I will not let anything take away,_

_What's standing in front of me,_

_Every breath,_

_Every hour has come to this,_

_One step closer..._

Time seemed to have stood still as he twirled the delicate princess around the dance floor, the shock he had felt when he touched her hand was a surprise but a pleasant one, it left a warm tingle in his body. He couldn't help but to think how beautiful she was. But she was betrothed, he shouldn't be thinking that way, she would never be his. But he still loved the way she felt in his arms, the way her body fit perfectly against his. He didn't want anyone to take her away from him, even though she wasn't his to keep. He looked into her eyes and saw admiration, joy and could that be love? She had love in her eyes... she couldn't feel the same way about him, could she?

"So, Mr...?" The jewel before him broke the silence between them.

"Jones, Killian Jones, your highness" He replied with his signature smirk.

"Tell me about yourself?" It was more of a question than a request, she was shy around him, her cheeks hinting pink and her eyes downcast. He put a finger on her chin and made her look at him.

"What would you like to know?" He whispered, barely heard over the music.

"What do you do?"

"Well, I'm a...pirate" He said hesitantly, he could have come up with a lie but he couldn't bring himself to lie to her.

Her eyes went wide "You are?" he then saw she was excited not horrified.

"Aye Lass" He smiled his genuine smile that not many people saw. "Maybe I could take you for a sail one day?"

"I would love that!" She grinned up at him, her eyes staring right into his soul.

**Emma's POV**

She had never felt happier than in his arms and she was so excited when she found out he was a pirate because he wasn't like the ones her father told her of, no Killian Jones was a gentleman and there was nothing more she wanted than to go sailing with him. But her father would never allow it. She had waited all her life for an adventure, for someone she could truly fall in love with...

_I have died every day,_

_Waiting for you,_

_Darling don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you,_

_For a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed,_

_I would find you,_

_Time has brought,_

_Your heart to me,_

_I have loved you,_

_For a thousand Years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

_One step closer..._

As the song came to an end she saw her father and another young man come towards them, that must be Baelfire.

"Oh no!"

"What?" She could hear the worry in his voice

"It's my father and... fiancé" She whispered

"Oh, I better leave you to it then..." He started as her took his hand off her waist

"No, follow me" She grabbed his hand and led him to the gardens behind the palace, she sat down on a bench, out of sight from the ballroom and looked up at him.

"Your highness..."

"Emma, my name is Emma" She interrupted him.

"Emma, shouldn't you e in there dancing with him, it is your engagement?"

"I don't want to, I'd rather stay with you" She whispered so quietly she almost didn't hear her. He then took that one step towards her and took her hand, with it he pulled her up and continued their dance to the soft music escaping from the party. His eyes showed so much love and she was sure she was showing the exact amount back to him. She saw him lean closer, his breath on her lips and he lightly pressed his lips to hers in a soft delicate kiss.

**A/N : So guys, another chapter done and dusted... hope you enjoyed.**

**Every review is another kiss Killian gives to Emma ;)**

**Much Love, Holly xoxo**


	3. The Kiss! And a threat?

**A/N So guys I'm going to apologise in advance that time between updates will be getting a bit longer as my homework is backing up...again. *sigh* so I will try my hardest to get chapters up at least once a week but for now... CHAPTER 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time and I (unfortunately) don't own Killian ( **** ) or any of the other characters.**

**Enjoy :D**

The kiss was soft and chaste, as he pulled away he glanced into her eyes which she had shut as he leaned towards her. Her eyes fluttered open and he gazed at him, lost for words. Taking a leap of faith she was the one who leaned forwards and captured his lips with hers, this kiss was something different entirely. His arms tightened around her waist whilst her tightened around his neck, both trying to pull the other closer. His tongue slid over her bottom lip asking for entrance which she so happily gave him.

After what seemed a lifetime they broke apart, their breathes mingling as he rested his forehead against hers their eyes meet and they just stay like that.

**Killian's POV**

When she had pulled him out of the ballroom and told him her fiancé was coming he immediately came down from Cloud 9. He let her drag him out and when she sat on the bench he felt as if he should say something.

"Your highness..." he tried meekly.

"Emma, my name is Emma." She interrupted, he had never met such a stubborn princess before.

"Emma, shouldn't you be in there dancing with him, it is your engagement" He didn't really want her to go as he feels like he is falling in love with her already, I know what your all thinking its quick but she is just perfect in his eyes and what she said made his heart skip a beat.

"I don't want to, I'd rather stay with you" She whispered it so quietly he had to strain his ears to hear it but he did and with that he pulled her up by her hand and continued their dance. They swayed softly to the music and he took a chance, he knew this was his one and only opportunity before she was married, he leaned closer and saw her eyes glance at his before they slowly shut as his lips met hers in a soft chaste kiss. He saw fireworks behind his eyelids and he never wanted this moment to end. As he pulled away he saw her eyes flutter open and they just gazed at her, waiting for the slap or scream that was bound to come but the joy he felt when she leaned in this time was unexplainable. The feel of her lips on his shot a wave of pleasure through his entire body. He took a chance and slowly ran his tongue over her lips asking (more like begging) for entrance which she gave him much to his delight. When they parted he rested his forehead against hers, gazing into her green eyes.

**No-one's POV**

Emma and Killian were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice the glint of eyes hidden in the shadows of the grand palace, watching the scene. The stranger didn't look away once and swore under the stars and moon that the happy couple wouldn't be happy for long. They better enjoy it while they can!

**A/N : How much do you love me? I ditched my HW to finish this so I hope you liked it. I know its short but I just wanted to add mystery and a bit of insight on Captain Swans first kiss.**

**So what did you think? Who do you think the stranger is? And what do you guys think should happen. Please PM me or review me your ideas... pretty please with Killian on top?**

**Much love, Holly xoxo**


	4. Baelfire

**A/N : Hi guys I'm back, I just want to give a HUGE shout out to Zerousy, you are Amazing! I'm going to use some of the ideas you suggested in future chapters **** oh and don't worry the homework was too important ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once or any of its characters (sigh)**

**Enjoy and don't forget to Review :D**

**Killian's POV**

After what seemed like and affinity he removed his forehead from hers after another light brush of the lips.

"Emma you should go back inside, before someone suspects something"

"But..." He silenced her with another kiss,

"I promise I'll come and see you again, you can't get rid of me that easily" He said with a smirk "but you have to go in now, love"

She hesitated and for a moment he was happy with the idea that she would refuse and stay with him but he knew this was the right thing and he was _defiantly_ going to see her again. She then nodded slightly before making her way past him and heading towards the ballroom, once again. She stopped at the door and threw him a smile over her shoulder, a smile that practically knocked him off his feet. He couldn't wait until her saw her again.

**Emma's POV **

She had made it barely two steps inside when she was ambushed by her father

"Emma where have you been?" He asked slightly worried and slightly angry.

"I needed a walk to clear my head" She replied calmly hoping that Killian had the sense to hide as her father was looking outside.

"Fine, now come and meet Baelfire."

"Yes father" She mumbled and started walking through the crowd to her fiancé, thoughts only of the dashing pirate that she knew she was in love with already.

Baelfire was a tall broad-ish man and by the glint in his eyes you could tell whose son he was. And he was staring right at her with this creepy grin. When she stopped in front of him she curtseyed and he bowed and kissed her hand much like Killian had done a little time ago except where Killian's was sweet his was sloppy and gross.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked his voice deep and rough"

"Of course" she mumbled and when he touched her hand, his rough skin made her gag, but being the polite princess she was she kept it in. He then grabbed her waist and forcefully pulled her to him, not keeping to the rules about giving the lady her space, his breathe in her face was rancid and she really couldn't wait for this night to be over.

Whilst they danced to the tuned played by the very bored orchestra she let her mind wander to the man she wasn't supposed to love. When their eyes first met, their first dance, their first kiss... she couldn't stop thinking about Killian Jones and she deeply hoped that he was going to keep his promise and comes to see her again.

She looked over towards the thrones that stood grand in the room and saw her mother practically in tears, the mother-daughter bond obviously showed how unhappy Emma was and her father had a frown on his face because she could tell neither of them wanted to put their daughter through this. No-one deserved this.

**Killian's POV**

After Emma had left her heard her father talking to her, knowing the king would be facing the doors looking out into the garden, he hid in the shadows of the building. After he heard the quiet footstep walking away from the door he snuck back in to watch the princess he was already in love with dance with her fiancé, he knew he shouldn't be in love with her but you can't help who you love. Emma looked so sad in the arms of Dark One Jr. He wanted nothing more than to swoop in and take her in his arms. He could hear the quiet sobs of the queen from where he stood it seemed her mother and father weren't happy about this arrangement either.

I had to save them all from this misery, somehow, I will.

**A/N: So what do you think? If you like my style of writing please check out my other story Love Of The Night. Thanks guys. Oh and message/PM me your views and ideas.**

**Much Love, Holly xoxo**


	5. Seeing you again

**A/N: Hi guys so sorry for the late update my mum and dad are renewing their vows on the 13****th**** so I've been busy sorting out the last minute details with them. **

**Thank you all so much for the follows, favourites and reviews. You don't even know how happy it makes me to see an E-mail saying someone else has done one of these things because it lets me know that you are enjoying this story. **

**To be fair I didn't know how you would like it but with every chapter I feel more confident that you like it. So thank you everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Once Upon A Time**

**Enjoy and please keep reviewing :D**

That night after all of the festivities were over and she finally escaped from her fiancé and the watchful gaze of her future father-in-law she stood on her balcony, looking over the garden, looking over the place where Killian and herself stole their first kiss. She started humming the tune to the song they danced to picturing them dancing below under the starlit sky. With that thought in her head, still humming to herself she went back inside her chambers and changed into her silk nightgown. Settling into bed and drawing her drapes around it, trying to let sleep overcome her.

She had just shut her eyes when she heard a tapping, it was too high pitched to be from the door. She heard it again and decided it was probably a crow or one of the ravens they kept on the grounds but then she heard the whisper of her name. She opened the curtains around her four poster bed and saw her pirate, her Killian standing on her balcony right by the glass doors, smiling at her. She practically leaped out of bed and opened the doors before he swept her to him, a soft kiss welcoming the other back home. Where they belonged. In each other's arms.

**Killian's POV**

He left the ballroom first so he could sneak into the gardens and hide without getting caught. He hid just enough so he wouldn't be seen but could still see all of the windows and find where his princess was. He was about to give up when he saw the last of the lights in the palace go out but then he saw her, his princess, his Emma standing on a balcony on the first floor of the grand structure. He could see her looking down at first he thought she was looking at him but then he realised she was looking at the spot where they shared their first kiss. He had been looking at that spot all night also, humming the tune to their song. He saw her leave, probably to get changed as she was standing in her midnight blue ball gown, blending in with the night. He decided he would be a gentleman and wait a while until he saw the faint light of the candle that lit her window slightly go out. Her parents were already asleep so he snuck across to the building and started climbing up the ivy that ran up the side of the palace onto her balcony. He started to tap on her glass doors and when she didn't answer he whispered her name softly.

The curtains around her bed ruffled slightly and then her head popped out the gap between them. He golden hair cascading around her delicate face and the look in her eyes when she saw him made him grin. She was at the door in seconds and he swept her into his arms, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"You came back?" she whispered more like a question as she drew back.

"Of course I did, I promised didn't I?" He whispered back a bit surprised at her question.

"Yes but I thought that, maybe..."

"Maybe what? That I was lying and was just going to let you marry that thing. Never going to happen" He whispered that last part closing the gap that had formed between them.

**Emma's POV**

After a while they both pulled back and looked at each other with happy smiles and the happiness soon faded away when they both heard the footsteps quickly advancing towards her room.

"Quick, hide!" She whisper shouted to her pirate, pushing him out onto the balcony and hiding him around the corner giving him a quick kiss as she turned away to see whoever was about to walk through her door.

The door opened and her mother stood there, her hair curling around her shoulder, a worried look on her face.

"Emma, what are you doing up so late?" She asked

"I could not sleep mother, I just wanted some air" Emma replied hoping that the darkness hid her flushed cheeks and swollen lips.

"Okay, sweetheart just don't stay up too late"

"I won't mother, goodnight" It was an obvious dismissal and her mother took the hint and left.

"Goodnight sweetheart" Her mother then left, leaving the room in semi-darkness once again.

Killian then stepped out of his hiding place and wrapped his arms around her once again.

**A/N: Phew, that was close wasn't it? So as I said sorry for the late update and I really hoped you enjoyed the chapter. I love this idea that Killian is risking everything to see Emma again. *sigh* it's so romantic... so yeah. Please review any comments and ideas that you want to give me because I LOVE hearing what you guys think and want.**

**Oh and Zerousy in answer what would you rather see concerning Baelfire? Let me know **

**Love you guys **

**Much Love, Holly xoxo**


	6. The past is a deal that can't be broken

**A/N: So guys I'm going to add new point of view into this story just to insight why Emma is in this situation as I know there is lack of explanation. So it continues on from when Snow left Emma's room but from her point of view – a flashback to when the deal was made. **

**Hope you Enjoy :D**

**And please could I have more than 1 reviewer because I'm starting to think you don't like the story **

**Disclaimer:**

**Killian – Holly lass, you gotta say it**

**Me – I don't want to...**

**Killian – Holly...**

**Me – Fine I don't own Once or this dashing pirate, happy?**

**Killian – Very... Review?**

***Sorry I had to do that ;) ***

**Snow's POV**

I can't handle seeing my little princess so upset, I know she shouldn't be caught up in this and if there was any way to reverse this I would, any way to turn back time and stopping us from making that _stupid _deal. There was no reason to do that, they were young and they were idiotic and now their baby girl had to pay the price by marrying that horrid man.

_***Flashback***_

"_**Snow I'm sorry, but I couldn't change your fathers mind" David said with tears in his eyes**_

"_**I don't care what he thinks, I'll run away with you!" **_

"_**Snow, I can't take you away from your kingdom, maybe this is for the best"**_

"_**Don't say that! We'll go and see Rumplestiltskin if we have to!" She had a determination in her eyes as she grabbed his hand.**_

_**They wandered through the forest to the dark castle hand in hand. Neither saying a word but both sure they wanted to do this, the farmer and the princess were in love and would do anything to change the King's mind. They knocked on the large doors and the dark one himself opened the doors.**_

"_**And to what do I owe this pleasure dearies?" He asked with an impish laugh.**_

"_**We need you to change my father's mind about David and myself" Demanded Snow with the authority that came with her title.**_

"_**And what do I get in return? After all, all magic comes with a price!" He replied with curious gleam to his crocodile-like eyes**_

"_**What do you want?" David asked, finally speaking**_

"_**Your first born daughter to do as I wish when she turns 18"**_

"_**And what would that be?" Snow asked a stern look to her face**_

"_**To marry my son of course! What else?"**_

_**Snow and David looked at each other, Snow was told that she was unable to conceive so they agreed, what the dark one didn't know wouldn't hurt him, or more importantly them.**_

"_**Deal!"**_

_**They had arrived at the castle, hand in hand, ready to give the king the potion that would change his mind when he embraced them both and apologised for his doubt. They didn't need the potion to change his mind but the deal still stood.**_

_***End of Flashback***_

They had made the deal, not knowing that Snow would be with child two weeks later and now their baby girl was eighteen they had to keep their end of the bargain. They had made the deal for true love and the price was to take away their daughters chances at it.

**A/N : So I hope this adds a little insight into the plot. So in exchange for their true love, the king and queen took away their daughters chance. I would just like to be sappy for a moment and thank you all again for the favourites and follows but I would LOVE some more reviews.**

**Please... with Killian on top? *puppy dog eyes***

**Much Love, Holly xoxo**


	7. Come away with me

**A/N: OMG Guys I am so SORRY for the late update. My mum and Dad got married again so I have literally had no time **** I've also had a bit of writers block so I'm sorry if this chapter sucks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the amazing Once or its characters *sigh***

Killian and Emma spent the whole night talking and laughing. He told her many stories of his adventures on the high seas and she listened, looking up at her pirate in awe. She still couldn't believe he had risked treason to sneak into the castle and just to see her. She found her gaze travelling over his face, the light stubble growing on his chin, the way his deep blue eyes lit up in the middle of one of his tales, the way his hands moved to exaggerate his words but her eyes would always find their way back to his lips.

"Come away with me Emma" His statement pulled her out of her mind and she stared at him in disbelief

"What?" I had to check that he actually just said that and I wasn't dreaming

"Let me take you away from here, come away with me Emma, you'll never have to see or marry that evil man again. Say you'll come away with me? Please?" He was begging her with his eyes, his hands had taken hers and she could barely breathe.

Tears had started streaming down her face and she couldn't form the words to reply so she just nodded her head. His eyes widened as she laughed shakily.

"Really? You'll come away with me?" His smile was growing into a fully fledged grin.

"Yes Killian, Of course I will!" She was still crying and so was he as he picked her up by her waist and spun her around. He kissed her deeply and they just held onto each other like their lives depended on it. They broke apart and she just stared into his eyes but then a thought came into her mind.

"We will have to wait though..." She whispered

"But why?"

"I promised my cousin a dance at the All Hallows Eve masquerade next weekend" She said giggling at his shocked expression

"Okay, but we leave after that? He asked

"Yes we will" She said as he pulled her in for another kiss before climbing back down to the garden below, leaving Emma to sleep, dreaming of her pirate and herself sailing away into the sunset.

***All Hallows Eve Ball***

The masquerade ball was an All Hollows Eve tradition at the palace . It was Emma's favourite holiday and she was looking forward to this year more than ever as she knew he beloved pirate would be there, hiding behind a mask waiting for her to descend the grand staircase that led into the centre of the ballroom, just like the night they met. Emma was wearing a golden backless gown with a sweetheart neck line, a small black mask sat on her face, outlining her eyes. The fabric of her dress sparkled like real gold as she slowly entered the room, her hair left lose and flowing down her back in long waves and a big smile on her face. Her eyes scanned the crowd who were all looking at her. She knew what she was looking for: the set of piercing blue eyes behind a mask, her smile faded as she couldn't find him. She saw her cousin Phillip in an instant though and made her way slowly over to him. He grinned at her and she grinned back as he took her hand and started twirling her around the dance floor.

"I guess, congratulations is in order" He said as they danced

"No, it really isn't" Her grin left her face in an instant as she looked down

"Come on Emma, I know you, you can make it through anything" He said as he lifted her chin up

She smiled as she always did around her dearest cousin "I guess you're right"

"Emma, can I tell you something?" He asked all of a sudden shy and unsure

"Of course you can tell me anything, you know that!"

"I plan on proposing to Aurora tonight, but I don't want to tell anyone. I had to tell you though, you're my best friend as well as my cousin. She felt touched that he would trust her that much bus as much as she trusted Phillip she couldn't bring herself to tell him her plan. She felt bad as they had always told each other everything growing up. They had always sat in the tree-house hidden in the woods just outside of the royal gardens sharing secrets and just escaping from the training of a prince and princess.

They danced in a comfortable silence until someone tapped him on the shoulder "May I cut in?" The stranger asked, I would recognise that accent anywhere and smiled as Phillip nodded before kissing Emma's hand and stepping away from his cousin. The masked man put his hand gently on her waste and took her hand in his other, a set of deep blue eyes met hers from behind the mask, a smirk settled on his face.

"Hello your highness" He whispered

"Hello Mr...?" She had a hint of a small on her face remembering their first conversation

"Jones, Killian Jones, your highness" He replied with his signature smirk.

"Tell me about yourself?" It was more of a question than a request just like the first time, she tried to hide the grin settling on her face, replacing it with fake curiosity.

"What would you like to know?" He whispered, barely heard over the music, once again like the first time

"What do you do?"

"Well, I'm a...pirate" Where the first time he said it shy this time he said it with a smile.

Her eyes went wide "You are?" she said with fake shock and real excitement

"Aye Lass" He smiled his genuine smile that not many people saw. "Maybe I could take you for a sail one day?"

"I would love that!" She grinned up at him finally letting out the laugh that she had been holding in.

He grinned back at her before whispering "It will be sooner than you think"

They danced around the ballroom gracefully.

"Are you ready to leave?" He asked

"I think so...after the ball?" She asked

"Anything for you my beautiful gem" He said a smile gracing his features

"Thank you..." She leaned in to kiss him but then remembered where they were and corrected herself

"Meet me in the gardens in half an hour" He whispered lightly kissing her cheek.

Killian left after that and his spot was soon replaced by Phillip again, thankfully before Baelfire could cut in.

"Who was that?" He asked

"Just a man from the kingdom" She lied and he could tell

"Em, I know when you lie, come on tell me! You know you can trust me!" He pleaded

"I..." Just then Aurora walked in, in a light pink floor length ball gown and headed straight for Phillip

"I'll tell you later, go ask her" She gently pushed him towards the waiting princess and gave him a wink before slowly heading towards the double glass doors that led to the garden.

Her path was disrupted

"Not so fast dearie" He claimed

**A/N : So I know this chapter was quite long and you probably hate me but I needed to end it there ready to set up for the big "punishment" that rumple is preparing. So I hope you liked the idea of adding in Halloween and the idea of Killian and Emma eloping together so they don't have to hide their love -even though they won't admit it to each other yet ;) – so please review and message me your ideas and also don't forget to tell your friends about my story.**

**Much Love, The girl waiting for her Killian**

**Holly xoxo**


	8. I don't know you!

**A/N: So it's getting dramatic isn't it? I have to admit I didn't know where I would be going with this story as I have had many different ideas as to what should happen. I also didn't expect you fellow pirates and princesses to like it so much. I have been getting a lot of positive feedback and for that I thank you so much. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters **

**So now I give you, ladies and gentlemen... Chapter 8!**

**Review? ;)**

_She gently pushed him towards the waiting princess and gave him a wink before slowly heading towards the double glass doors that led to the garden._

_Her path was disrupted_

"_Not so fast dearie" He claimed_

She came to a sudden stop "Excuse me Rumplestiltskin" She went to step around him but he once again stepped into her path. She looked up at him because even though she was in heels he was still half a foot taller than her.

"Sorry, can't let you go dearie, see, I know your secret." He whispered with an impish giggle

"Sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about" Her mind was spinning and inside she was panicking but her body stood still, looking at him curiously.

"If you do not know what I am talking about you will have no trouble in joining myself or Baelfire for a dance" The gleam was in his eyes and she had to agree or risk discovery.

"I would be honoured" she said and a shiver went through her body as her "father in law" put his scaly hand on her waist and took her hand in his before dancing around the ballroom.

She had to keep her eyes on his so as not to look worried or late. He was watching her with an intensity, she could feel his eyes on her face, looking for any sign or crack. She gave him none. They continued to dance until Emma's father cut in and took his daughter from the dark one. They danced in silence as they knew they would be heard but Emma sent her father a thankful look and he smiled at his little princess.

She was being passed around and around like a new toy from man to waiting man around the dance floor. She knew she had to get out of there and meet Killian, but how could she get away without the dark one seeing as she could feel his eyes on her, even now. She found herself once again in the arms of her cousin.

"Now, are you going to tell me who that man was?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Are you going to tell me what Aurora said?" She asked back

"She said yes, now tell me"

"Congratulations!" She said grinning

"Em..."

"Fine" after taking a big breath she continued

"His name is Killian Jones, he's a pirate and I think I'm in love with him" she let out in one breath.

"Emma, you know you can't be with him"

"But with your help I can!" she said

"What do you mean?"

"I need you to distract Rumplestiltskin whilst I escape to the Gardens. We're sailing away together Phillip, so we can be together. Please?!" She was begging at this point

Phillip gave her a small smile as he pulled her in for a hug and kissed her cheek "Okay, but Emma please be careful, send a message to let me know you're safe"

"I will, I promise" She said as she pulled away, a lone tear falling down her cheek as she left towards the garden.

**Killian's POV**

He still couldn't believe (even after the week wait) that Emma agreed to run away with him. They hadn't even said the "I Love You"s yet and yet she agreed for him to take her away. He knew tonight was the night that he would say it. He would pour his heart out to her before they set sail together to start their new life. He was pacing on the outskirts of the woods, waiting for his love. She was late but there had to be some reason, she wouldn't just leave him. He heard a twig snap behind him. He turned around and saw his princess standing there with a dazed look. He ran over to her and grabbed her waist, kissing her but she pushed him away looking terrified.

"Emma? Love, what's wrong?" His eyes widened in shock as she backed away slowly, her hands shaking and her lips trembling

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Emma it's fine, we're alone now we don't have to hide our love now"

"Love? I don't even know you!"

"Emma, it's me, Killian"

"Well _Killian _I don't know you so get away from me!" She had said his name like it was poison on her tongue and after that statement she ran back towards the palace, leaving him there; standing alone.

**A/N: *gasp* I'm such a bitch I know but the action is just starting... so I decided I'd give you some fun facts about the characters/ story so:**

**Emma was never the obedient princess she should be. From a young age she was mischievous and with Phillip by her side they always caused a lot of trouble.**

**Killian only ever wanted to be loved. Emma is the only girl who he told his real identity to and he was ecstatic when she didn't scream and run.**

**Phillip and Aurora had been together since they were 12 and now that they reached 18 Phillip finally had the courage to ask for her hand.**

**During the week time skip Emma and Killian met up every night to talk and just to see eachother.**

**So maybe more fun facts to come... let me know if you have any questions and I will answer them in the next chapter, if there will be one. I don't know if I should carry on or just leave it with the broken couple. I'm not getting many reviews so if you want to see this story continue, please review.**

**Much love, Holly xoxo **


	9. A Pirate's tears and a Prince's help

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the late update I've been busy with the end of school and a bit of writers block. So, we have now established that Rumplestiltskin has made Emma forget Killian (I know sad face) and the chapter ended with Killian being left alone in the woods after being screamed at by his princess. This chapter will have several points of view as I want to get a real insight into this as the "punishment" is the main plot in this story. I also want to make it quite long so yeah...**

**Fellow Pirates and Princesses PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE send me messages and reviews, telling me what you want to see because I really don't know where you guys want me to go with this. So I hereby declare Chapter 9 Open! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own ONCE UPON A TIME.**

**Emma's POV**

She couldn't understand what just happened, she knew she went outside for a reason but as soon as the fresh air hit her she forget. She guessed that she just went out for some air, after all it was extremely hot in the ballroom and if she were to dance with her fiancé she didn't want to faint on him. So she took tentative steps around the grounds of the extravagant palace that was her home. She then heard light footsteps on the outskirts of the woods.

As far as she knew she was the only one out here away from the festivities so she lightly made her way towards the noise, trying not to make any of her own. She kept to the shadows that the over-hanging branches provided and watched the figure in front of her pace. From her position she could see that he was in a black tie suit, so she knew he was defiantly a guest but what was he doing this far out from the ball. She took a step forward but her eyes were stuck on the figure in front of her and she didn't see the twig until it snapped under her golden heels.

Damn!

The man spun around and his face split in two with a huge grin as he ran towards her and grabbed her waist. She then felt his lips on hers, the feeling felt oddly familiar for a second and then the feeling vanished. With all of her strength she pushed the man away.

"Emma? Love, what's wrong?" The man said, she didn't answer and slowly backed away, she felt her hands shake and her lip tremble.

"What do you think you're doing?" She whimpered it, not sure what to feel.

"Emma it's fine, we're alone now we don't have to hide our love now"

"Love? I don't even know you!" She snapped that bit, how dare he! She was due to be married soon and he has the nerve to say he loves her, she doesn't even know this man.

"Emma, it's me, Killian"

"Well _Killian _I don't know you so get away from me!" The name felt wrong but so write on her tongue and she really didn't understand what was going through her head. After that statement she ran back towards the palace her thoughts still whirring around I n her mind, she was so confused.

**Killian's POV**

He just couldn't wrap his head around it. He thought she felt the same about him, he thought she loved him but she acted like she didn't even know him. Killian couldn't make his muscles work, he just stood there, he couldn't move, he couldn't even call after her. He couldn't ask for an explanation or beg for her to listen. He could do nothing but stand there and watch the golden dressed figure slowly shrink until she went back inside of the palace.

Only then did he manage to move, he slowly walked around the maze that grew in the palace gardens and he felt a damp streak run down his cheek, he was crying. Killian Jones, fearsome pirate was crying. He couldn't stop, he knew he loved Emma, even though they only knew each other for a week, a beautiful, peaceful week where the love he felt grow and he now swore that he could feel his heart shatter into a million tiny pieces, leaving an empty vessel in its place.

**Phillip's POV **

Phillip stood in the ballroom looking after his cousin, tears prickling his eyes as he saw her leave, he knew there was little chance of ever seeing her again. She was leaving to be happy, could her really fault her for that? However when she went through the glass doors that led to the gardens he saw a ripple, like a small wave but it was gone as soon as it was there. It was probably the tears.

He went to find his now fiancé to steal a dance and soon after he saw Emma run back into the palace, he thought she was running away with her pirate, what was she doing back here, she had just got away. He apologised to Aurora before kissing her hand and making his way towards his cousin. Weaving in and out between the dancers trying to keep her within his eye sight as he moved. He finally grabbed her hand when she was within reach and he saw the fear flicker in her eyes before the recognition kicked in.

"Oh, Phillip, you scared me!"

"Emma, what are you doing here?" He asked her in a worried tone.

"What do you mean? I live here!" The scared look was back.

"Yes, but I thought you were leaving with Killian"

"What? Why would I leave with him, I am engaged and I don't even know him" she looked angry now.

He knew that something had happened because he could tell it was true love when they danced and he could see the love in her eyes when she asked him to help her. She wouldn't risk the wrath of the dark one if she didn't feel for the man.

"Emma..."

"No, don't you start! Now if you will excuse me..." she said as she snatched her hand back "I'm going to bed!"

She then spun on her heel and headed towards the staircase. He watched her until she disappeared behind the doors, he then looked towards the garden. With a final thought he headed towards the glass doors to find the pirate, his cousin said she had fallen in love with to find out what was going on.

He was going to help Emma, whether she wanted it or not.

**A/N: So guys that's another chapter done. Like I said I'm sorry for the late update. **

**I've decided that Phillip will be another main character and will play a big part in helping Killian. If you have any ideas on this please don't be afraid to review or criticise, even though it kinda upsets me when you don't like the story, it really helps me to make it better for you. I tried to make this chapter pretty long because I realise they are a bit short so I will try to make them longer.**

**And as I said before: Fellow Pirates and Princesses PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE send me messages and reviews, telling me what you want to see because I really don't know where you guys want me to go with this.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Much Love, Holly xoxo**


	10. True Love beats all? Not this time

**A/N: Hello my beautiful peoples, so I've got ALOT of reviews saying along the lines of let Killian and Emma be together and I would just like to point out that this is a romance so unless I get told otherwise they will end up with each other... or will they? (evil laugh) **

**I would like to apologise for the extremely long update but I have had serious writers block as well as my laptop breaking, holidays and revision so I've been busy. Sorry **

**So I know at the end of chapter 3 someone was watching Emma and Killian have their moment and you all made your assumptions so know you will be able to find out who it was. This will also give you insight on what exactly happened to Emma.**

**So I really hope you guys are enjoying as this is my 10****TH**** CHAPTER! :D**

**Please let me know if you want me to improve this in any way, all criticism is welcome and I want all of you to enjoy reading this story as much as I am writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT otherwise Killian and Emma would be together by now.**

**Enjoy and Please, Please, Please Review**

**Baelfire's POV **

He was fuming as he saw the kingdoms little "angel" in the arms of another, on the night of their engagement he saw her kiss him. He had followed them outside (after telling her father he would help look for her when she "disappeared" from the dance floor) when she, his fiancé led another man outside during her engagement ball without even meeting him. Baelfire would never admit it but that hurt him, it blackened his heart slightly as he watched them before heading back to the festivities blending into the crowd, watching as her father found her; secretly praying that he caught them at the act but to no prevail.

When he saw the king escort her over towards him he flashed her a grin that felt more like a grimace on his face. They went through the pleasantries and he eventually put his arm on her waste and dance, he had to hold in the urge to snap at her, to accuse her, to embarrass he in front of her adoring subjects but he would bide his time. He would get revenge in a way that no-one could tie back to him but first he had to talk to his dearest father to get the necessary help.

After the dance they once again bowed/ curtsied to each other before Emma left to go and talk to her parents whilst he did the same Rumplestiltskin nodded as his son approached.

"So Bae, how was your first dance with your bride to be" He asked pretending he doesn't really know what's going on inside his son's head, he always did somehow.

"Great, except I need you to do something for me"

"And what is that my son?" The dark one asked with that impish smile on his face

"I need a memory spell" He side whispered to his father making sure that none of the surrounding lords or ladies or commoners overheard his plot; after all, he didn't want this tied back to him.

"And why do you need that?"

"To teach a certain couple a lesson" Baelfire grimaced once again at the thought of his future wife in the arms of another man let alone that horrid pirate Killian Jones. He knew the name well from stories told by many, _many _woman in the taverns around the kingdom.

"Now, now son. Leave all of this to your old man, wouldn't want any fingers pointing in your direction would we." His fathers' signature laugh followed as he pushed him back towards the festivities.

**Rumplestiltskin's POV**

It was a week ago when the Dark One laughed impishly as he pushed his son back towards the dance floor he had the perfect plan to get revenge for his son but he would have to wait until the next ball as this one was coming to a close and he needed a few ingredients to pull off a spell this specific. As the last dance ended Rumplestiltskin left with his son and now it was time to put his plan into action. He saw the princess start towards the door that led to the garden so to gather the final ingredient for his spell he had to intervene.

"Not so fast dearie"

He saw her stop "Excuse me Rumplestiltskin" She went to step around him but he once again stepped into her path. He looked down at her with his crocodile smile.

"Sorry, can't let you go dearie, see, I know your secret." He whispered with an impish giggle

"Sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about" He saw the worry flash across her eyes before the cool mask she wore once again covered it.

"If you do not know what I am talking about you will have no trouble in joining myself or Baelfire for a dance" The gleam was in his eyes and she had to agree or risk discovery.

"I would be honoured"

So he started to lead her around the dance floor, keeping his eyes on hers looking for a single sign: a glance towards the clock or towards the garden entrance but none, however whilst she was busy trying to act natural (he could tell) he managed to grab a single string of golden hair before they were interrupted by the king.

He gratefully slipped away why the princess was distracted and went to the garden entrance, he added the strand of hair to the potion he mixed earlier and poured a thin line of the clear liquid on the threshold before slinking back into the crowd.

He watched as the princess walked back towards the door even though her deranged cousin was talking nonsense at him and he saw the slight ripple in the doorway as she passed through and he smiled in satisfaction. Not five minutes later he saw said princess run back into the castle towards the staircase with fear and confusion in her eyes.

True Love beats all? Not this time.

**A/N: So as I said before I am so sorry about the late update.**

**Can I just say I know it took me a while to write this chapter but I don't like being pressured in reviews. I try to update as often as possible so I would appreciate if you would stop moaning at me as I cannot help the amount of school work I have due to my GCSE's next year.**

**Anyway I hope this chapter was worth the wait and please review.**

**Much Love, Holly xoxo**


	11. I'm here to help

**A/N : OMG guys I am sooooooooooo sorry, I know I suck but there has been a lot of stuff going on, I have HUGE amounts of homework and the only reason I had time to post this is because I am ill. So once again I'm so sorry and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Please, Please, Please, PLEASE review dearies and I'm sorry if this isn't up to its ordinary standard but I'll try to do my best. If it's not then please message me and/or review to let me know what I can do better because I have been getting a bit or writers block but this is probably due to the stress of wonderful exam year. The reviews would really help me and cheer me up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or its characters, I'm just borrowing them so I can do what I want ;)**

**Phillip's POV**

After watching his dear cousin run upstairs Phillip decided to head out to the gardens, he walked towards the glass doors and stopped looking for anything strange because something happened to Emma between when she left him and reached the pirate that she planned to run away with. When he stopped he saw out of the corner of his eyes that the Dark One and his son were watching him closely. He ignored them and carried on walking through the doors, not before noticing a slight shiny powder on the door frame.

He followed the path through the gardens hoping he wasn't too late to help his cousin. As he got to the entrance of the maze he heard deep breathing further in, he knew that everyone else was at the party so this must be the man he was looking for. He started to walk towards the source of the sound. He got to the centre of the maze and saw a figure sitting on the bench in the centre of the clearing. The figure had his head in his hands and Phillip could see his chest heaving with silent sobs.

"So you must be the famous Killian Jones, I've heard so much about" He said from the entrance to the clearing so as to not startle the pirate.

**Killian's POV**

Before he knew it his feet had carried him to the centre of the maze . He slowly walked to the small marble bench that sat the centre of the clearing and sat down. He just sat there silently and put his head in his hands trying not to sob but failing miserably. He just sat there and cried and he didn't acknowledge the sound of quiet footsteps heading towards him. Usually he would be in top form prepared to fight but right now he couldn't care less if someone came up behind him and ran him through and then at least he wouldn't be in pain for long.

"So you must be the famous Killian Jones, I've heard so much about"

The pirate lifted his tear stained face and look towards the source of the voice and saw Emma's cousin Phillip.

"Aye and your Emma's cousin?" he asked looking at the cousin of the love of his life who had just broken his heart.

He saw Phillip walk towards him and sat down on the bench beside him. "Yes, look I'm here to help."

"With what? May I ask" His tears had stopped and curiosity showing on his face

"To get Emma back to you, I can't let her marry that evil beast and its obvious she loves you"

"Well thanks mate but it's obvious she doesn't she just blatantly stated she didn't "

"That wasn't Emma-"

"Sorry lad but trust me, I know it was Emma-"

"No, it may have been her physically but not mentally, before she left to meet you she was so excited I could tell that she loves you but when she came back in she claimed she didn't know you. I know that something is up and I want to help you get her back!"

Killian sat there and thought about everything that the prince had told him. The silence drew longer and longer with Phillip watching him and then the pirate turned towards the Prince and held out his hand

"You've got yourself a deal" He said as they shook hands

**A/N: So yeah, I know this was just a filler chapter and I know it was probably bad quality but if you guys could answer these questions in a review I should be able to get the next chapter up quicker.**

**What do you want the plan to be to get Emma back to Killian**

**When they do get back together do you want me to stop the story or add more drama into their relationship**

**What do you think Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire's reactions to be**

**Also have I got any male readers – if so please review and tell me what you think**

**Once again I am sooooooooooo sorry for the extremely late update and I hope to get the next chapter up ASAP.**

**Lots if Love my fellow Pirates and Princesses,**

**Holly xoxo**


	12. Authors Note

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

**Hi Guys,**

**I'm so sorry but I'm going to have to leave this story for a while. Before you start poisoning my apples please let me explain: I have recently had my fingers broken whilst playing Hockey in school and it is incredibly hard to type and write. Also I need some ideas so PLEASE answer the questions from the last chapter's A/N so I can get you the next chapter as soon as I am able to write it. **

**Sorry again guys,**

**Holly xoxo**


End file.
